<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>THE TRUTH UNTOLD: P.JM by miralili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242369">THE TRUTH UNTOLD: P.JM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralili/pseuds/miralili'>miralili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mafia - Fandom, bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Yoongi - Freeform, bts - Freeform, hoseok - Freeform, jimin - Freeform, jungkook - Freeform, mafia, namjoon - Freeform, seokjin - Freeform, taehyung - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:46:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26242369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miralili/pseuds/miralili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth. It was a deadly thing that could kill. Sometimes, lying could save a life, but it hurts to know that the truth would never be told. In this case, there was no hiding to be done. One way or the other, she would be killed. Unless, of course, he takes the risk. Or is it too much to ask for? </p><p>[ Also posted on Quotev, Tumblr, and Commaful ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BTS Fanfictions</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. < PROLOGUE + A/N ></h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She sighed. Her eyes followed the black car until it disappeared off into the distance. It was way more than his tenth time leaving the house early in the morning for what he said was work. It would then only be her and her mother along. When her father returned, he did not speak a single work.</p>
<p>At first, she thought maybe he was just tired. He should be, but couldn't he at least greet her hello? It seemed the slightest bit strange to her. He could be doing many things other than work. He could be secretly visiting another woman. The thought she knew her mother could not bare, but it was a possibility. </p>
<p>The girl flopped sleepily onto her bed to relax in attempt to let her thought-clouded mind calm down. She felt it was all too much for her too handle, but being her age, she felt she should be able to. Being twenty-two, it was now her full responsibility to take care of herself. Hard and frustrating, it was, but she now didn't need to bother with worrying about her parents hovering over her like two cats watching a mouse. Not like they had time for her, anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Once again, she sighed. She stared at the ceiling, as if having a competition with it. She focused on the soothing sound of the rain and the confronting sound of the cars. It helped her to know that she would never be along in the environment she lived in. Her lips curved into a slight smile.</p>
</div><p>She liked her life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She looked at him intently. He stared back, smirking. They both knew what would happen next. </p>
<p>She wrapped her leg around his torso, bringing herself closer, close enough to do what she intended to do. She stared into his eyes with lust, more than enough to shadow her true feelings. Her eyes softened as she placed a hand on his chest. Seeing this, he came closer, pressing his lips against hers. Their lips moved in sync. The kiss soon became more passionate and heated, exactly to her liking. It was time.</p>
<p>She placed herself on top of him in order to make him hers. Her hand ran across his chest, around his neck and to his ear. </p>
<p>"Close your eyes", she said seductively. He obeyed immediately, not knowing his fate. She smirked, reaching into her pocket.</p>
<p>Finally, she would have her revenge.</p>
<p>
  <strong>・・・</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Hello! My name is Sooyung and I am the author. Thank you for finding this book, I just wanted to tell you all a few things before you start reading the rest of the book's chapters. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>First of all, this book is a <em>mafia </em>fanfiction, meaning it <em>will </em>include harsh <em>violence. </em>Secondly, this <em>might</em> also include<em> sexual refrences </em>and <em>mature scenes</em>. I don't think you need an explanation, most of you already know what I'm talking about. And lastly, this <em>will </em>include <em>suicidal attempts</em>. If you are <em>not </em>comfortablewith any of these, please <em>leave now</em>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Please note that this <em>is </em>a <em>fanfiction</em> and <em>none </em>of these events are real. Some of the chapters may be <em>silly and hilarious</em>, while others will be plain and dead <em>serious</em>. All chapters have a <em>purpose</em>.</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Updates <em>will</em> be <em>slow</em>, I only write when I’m <em>bored</em> or have <em>nothing to do</em>. A chapter will probably be published every <em>two weeks</em>. Also, try not to get confused with the chapter numbers, I am having a hard time with it. Does anybody have any s<em>uggestions </em>on how to make chapter one the <em>prologue </em>without it saying <em>chapter one, </em>if that makes sense?</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>I do also post this story on <em>Commaful</em>, <em>Tumblr, </em>and <em>Quotev</em>, so if anybody knows what these websites are</strong> <strong> is, you are welcome to check it out on there as well! There are a <em>few </em>changes to what will be <em>happening</em>, but <em>don’t worry</em> too much.</strong></p>
<p>
  <strong>Other than this, please enjoy my book! I am very grateful for those who do. </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong> <em>Thank you so much!!</em> </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SCHOOL ENCOUNTER</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>[ PREVIOUSLY ]</p>
<p>She placed herself on top of him in order to make him hers. Her hand ran across his chest, around his neck and to his ear. </p>
<p>"Close your eyes", she said seductively. He obeyed immediately, not knowing his fate. She smirked, reaching into her pocket.</p>
<p>Finally, she would have her revenge.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Jimin, wanna come to my party tonight?" </p>
<p>Jimin looked up, seeming slightly annoyed. In front of him stood a short girl with blonde hair and sparkling green eyes. He sighed, nothing he hadn't seen before. Without answering, Jimin glanced back down at his phone, not wanting to be disturbed. After a few lone seconds he heard the girl huff with frustration and walk away. Brat, he thought.</p>
<p>In no way was that girl his type. No, you see, Park Jimin hadn't met anybody else other than the one girl who he loved. She was pretty, funny, smart, and everything else he looked for in a partner. He had a feeling she liked him back, so it was just a matter of confessing that stood between the two officially becoming a couple.</p>
<p>When Professor Choi walked in, Jimin turned off his phone and placed it down in a swift motion. The room was a hustle as people pushed past each other to get to their desks. As the they calmed down, Professor Choi made eye contact with each and every student before smiling and moving on. </p>
<p>"Good morning class."</p>
<p>Along with everybody else, Jimin responded, "Good morning Professor Choi"</p>
<p>"On time again, I see. We're getting good at it. Great job."</p>
<p>The professor stopped for a while to reach for a pile of papers behind his laptop. Some students leaned forward to take a quick glance at what it was, and a few groans escaped from thier mouths. Hearing this, Jimin knew what was coming next wasn't going to be good.</p>
<p>"Okay, so as you know today is Friday, which means you will be taking a test." A number of murmurs arose from the class as Jimin expected, spreading a strong sense of disinterest and unsatisfication. Things quietened down as Professor Choi glared everybody in the eye, shutting them up. It always did the trick, much to the professor's liking.</p>
<p>"So. As usual, some people may get a harder test while some will get an easier test. You will be starting as soon as you recieve yours. If you need anything, I will be here." As Jimin recieved his, he wasn't at all surprised to find that he had gotten the hardest test. He felt as if it was normal, and being one of the smartest boys in his year level, it was highly expected. </p>
<p>The classroom held a silence that lasted longer than usual. It wasn't until what happened next, that the silence would be broken.</p>
<p>・・・</p>
<p>Y/N squeezed in through the crowd of older students in a desperate hurry to get to her next class. Stares and looks of confusion were thrown at her as she bombarded through the school corridor. She was late once again, much to her displeasure. Shortly, she reached the end of the hallway, and the door of her classroom. She slowly opened the door to find out that she had broken a rare silence.</p>
<p>"Miss Kim, you are late again. This is not good enough. Quickly sit down and start your test." </p>
<p>Y/N sighed and grabbed the sheets of paper Professor Choi was holding out to her. She scanned the room for an unoccupied desk and went to sit down. Immediately as told, she started her test.</p>
<p>Time passed and her class finished. Y/N was relieved that she could finally catch up with her friends. She walked happily out the door and along the hallway, searching the small crowds for Jungkook and Miyeon. Eventually she found the two chatting together by her locker, but before she could reach them, she found herself trapped between two muscular arms. </p>
<p>"Late again, Miss Y/N. Tsk Tsk. You know you can do better, don't you?"</p>
<p>The husky voice sent a cold shiver down her spine, and as she looked up, Y/N saw it was none other than Jaehyun, the most popular kid in school. He was a nuisance and an obstacle to her, always annoying her whenever she was in sight.</p>
<p>"Answer me honey."</p>
<p>Y/N rolled her eyes and ducked underneath in attempt to get out. Seeing this, Jaehyun grabbed her wrist before she could go any further. "You're not going anywhere babygirl."</p>
<p>"Let go of me, you bitch!"</p>
<p>"Feisty, are we? Why don't you come over tonight so daddy can teach you your lesson?"</p>
<p>Y/N scrunched her eyebrows in irritation as she was pulled closer. She was so close, she could see the details of Jaehyun's sharp, well-structured face. </p>
<p>"Why did you break up with me?", he questioned, curiosity written all over his face. Y/N scoffed at his stupid question.</p>
<p>"Why did you cheat on me?"</p>
<p>Jaehyun had no answer to this. He stood there, staring intently into her eyes. That was when a the sound of two objects making contact was heard. Jaehyun fell to the floor in intense pain, and standing in his place was Jungkook, who was holding a pink laptop in his hands.</p>
<p>Her saviour.</p>
<p>Y/N grinned widely and made her way over. She wasn't even mad that he used her laptop, she was just happy she was free. </p>
<p>"Thanks bunny", she said, giving him a high-five.</p>
<p>He smiled, and looked to the left as Miyeon rushed to join them. She offered a smile to Y/N, who returned the favour and turned back to Jungkook. </p>
<p>"You're paying if you did any damage to my laptop."</p>
<p>"I'll buy you a new one"</p>
<p>"Of course you will, bunny."</p>
<p>"Will you stop calling me bunny?"</p>
<p>"No, I like it."</p>
<p>Miyeon and Y/N laughed together, while Jungkook playfully pouted, and watched them, unsure of why it was funny. </p>
<p>"Here." He held out the laptop to Y/N, who took it and smiled thankfully. </p>
<p>"Okay, lets go. I don't want to deal with anymore shit today". Jungkook and Miyeon chuckled at Y/N's comment. They too agreed with her, they had dealt with enough of this stuff for the week.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! As the first chapter, I think this is okay. I sort of like the way I wrote, but that’s just my opinion, feel free to share yours, suggestions are welcome. </p>
<p>CHAPTER ONE: FINISHED</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>